Una blanca navidad con mi ángel
by Angeles02
Summary: El pequeño y solitario Blaine odia la navidad pero un pequeño niño llamado kurt le ayudara a pasar una navidad diferente y feliz


**Nota**: Hola a todos, aquí empiezo la publicación de este fic , es un one-shot , Como verán este es mi primera Historia , es sobre mi pareja favorita de Glee , Klaine , espero que les guste

**Titulo**: Una navidad con mi ángel

Era navidad , un pequeño niño de unos 9 años miraba por la ventana ,su nombre es Blaine Anderson , veía la nieve caer , volviéndose los techos de un hermoso y brillante color blanco , veía a los niños hacer muñecos de nieve y ángeles , pero él no estaba emocionado , el odiaba la navidad , sus padres nunca estaban y las pasaba solo con su niñera , la cual no era muy amigable , claro cuando están sus padres si pero apenas salen por esa puerta lo deja olvidado y solo como siempre se sentía .

De repente oye que lo llaman , deja de mirar por la ventana , sale de su cuarto y baja las escaleras , y allí se encuentra su niñera , Rosa es su nombre , la cual estaba sentada en el sillón de su padre con los pies encima de la mesa comiendo palomitas y viendo lo que será una película .

-Que quiere s – dice Blaine

-Oye no me hables así, como te dije que me hablaras – Dijo la niñera

Blaine rodo los ojos – que quiere señorita rosa

-Tráeme una soda ¡Ya! – dijo la niñera

-Pero si tienes la cocina al lado – dijo Blaine subiendo un poco la voz

-No me contestes y hazlo – dijo ella tomando un puñado de palomitas

Blaine no replico y lo hizo, luego al ver que estaba entretenida decidió salir ya no quería seguir sirviéndole, salió de su casa directo al parque, lo cual quedaba a dos calles de su casa, al llegar se sentó en una de las bancas y ver como los niños jugaban con sus amigos .

De repente ve a una familia jugando juntos , los padres hacen con su hijo un hombre de nieve y le dan besos en el cachete , Blaine quiere eso , quiere una familia que lo quiera , sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar , se subió las piernas hasta su pecho y oculto su cara entre ellas y lloro , entonces siente que le tocan el brazo , y el alza su cara para ver quién era , y al hacerlo se queda hipnotizado , enfrente del estaba un ángel , era un chico de piel pálida brillante ojos azules como el cielo , y mejillas sonrojadas , era simplemente hermoso .

-Hola – dice el pequeño ángel – porque lloras

-Que te importa – dice Blaine con un tono enojado

-Lo siento solo quería ayudarte – dice el pequeño con una carita triste - soy kurt le estira la mano para estrechársela

Blaine lo piensa un poco pero al final la estrecha – me llamo Blaine

-Cuántos años tienes – dice kurt – yo tengo 8

-Yo 9 – dice Blaine

-Que haces aquí llorando hace mucho frio y no estás lo suficiente abrigado – dice kurt con su cara de preocupación

-Salí de casa, no quiero volver en unas horas – dice Blaine

-¿Por qué? , es navidad debes estar con tu familia – dijo kurt con una sonrisa

-Odio la navidad y no tengo familia – dijo Blaine con una cara de triste

-¿Por qué? - dice kurt

-Dejarías de preguntar – dice Blaine con un tono enojado

-Está bien dejare de preguntar, pero me quedare contigo – dice con una sonrisa

-No quiero, vete – dice Blaine

-No, no me iré, no te dejare solo , vamos a divertirnos ven – dice kurt y jala a Blaine del banco en donde estaba sentado y lo saca del parque

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta Blaine

-A un lugar, no seas impaciente – dice kurt mirando a ambos lados para cruzar la calle

Cruzan la calle, y entran a una tienda donde venden pasteles

-Hola careen – saluda kurt a la señora del mostrador, era mayor , de unos 50 años

-Hola kurt – dice la señora con una sonrisa – quien es tu amigo

-El es Blaine y le invitare un pastel, me das uno de chocolate, y – miro a Blaine para que eligiera el suyo

-Uno de limón – dice Blaine

La señora les da los pasteles y ellos se retiran

-Y ahora que – dice Blaine mientras agarra la rebanada de pastel y la muerde,

-Ahora iremos al centro comercial – dice kurt con la carita llena de chocolate, a Blaine le pareció lo mas tierno del mundo

Se fueron Caminando hacia el centro comercial, lo cual no quedaba muy lejos, y kurt entro a una tienda de pajaritas y Blaine lo siguió, el moreno observaba con una sonrisa como kurt se emocionaba con cada pajarita que veía

-Me gusta esta, de verdad me encanta – dice kurt sosteniendo una parita azul con rayas blancas brillantes

-Me la llevare –dice kurt con una sonrisa pero de repente su cara se vuelve triste

-Que sucede – dice Blaine

-Es que no me queda dinero, no me la podre llevar – dice kurt dejando la pajarita en donde estaba

-Yo la pagare – dice Blaine, solo quería ver a su ángel sonreír

-No, no podría aceptarlo, es tu dinero – dice kurt con una pequeña sonrisa

-Yo te la quiero dar considéralo un regalo de navidad – dice Blaine con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Enserio? -dice kurt – gracias, gracias – se lanza hacia el moreno en un fuerte abrazo, Blaine le corresponde, se siente tan bien abrazarlo, piensan los dos

Al separarse, los dos están sonrojados y se quedan mirándose directamente, de repente Blaine desvía la mirada y le dice a kurt un poco nervioso que irá a pagar la pajarita, kurt lo espera afuera de la tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Blaine sale y le da la pajarita a kurt

De repente kurt ve algo y los ojos le brillan, agarra la mano de Blaine y lo arrastra hasta un lugar donde tomaban fotografías

-Blaine tomémonos una foto – dice kurt

-No, no me gustan las fotos – dice Blaine

-Vamos Blaine siiiiiii – dice kurt poniendo unos ojos de cachorro , Blaine no puede decirle que no

Está bien – dice Blaine resignado van hacia donde toman la foto , se ponen al frente de un gran árbol de navidad mirando a la cámara , y Blaine abraza a kurt , todos veían a esos pequeños niños con una mirada tierna , el señor toma la foto y se la entrega

-Cuanto es por la foto señor – dice amablemente Blaine

Considéralo un regalo de navidad pequeño – dice el señor con una sonrisa la cual Blaine le devuelve

-Yo me quedare con la foto – decía kurt

-No yo me la quedare – decía Blaine

-Está bien quédatela – dice kurt con una sonrisa

-Gracias ángel – dice con una sonrisa, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo de se ruborizo

Kurt sonríe y de repente un señor está hablando con otro diciendo que ya eran las 3 de la tarde y llegarían tarde, al escuchar eso kurt se alarmo tan tarde era , se le había pasado el tiempo , solo tenía permiso de salir hasta la una

-Que pasa kurt – pregunta Blaine al ver que el chico esta pálido más de lo normal

-Papa me regañara, debía llegar a casa hace dos hora – dice kurt

-Está bien yo te acompañare, donde vives – dice Blaine

-Vivo a unas cuadras, sígueme

Empiezan a caminar en un silencio cómodo y de repente sus manos chocan los dos se sonrojan al sentir el tacto, entonces Blaine se armo de valor y le agarra la mano a kurt el cual sonríe ante ese afecto

Llegan a la casa de kurt, era hora, era hora de despedirse, tal vez ya no se verían mas.

-Bueno kurt de verdad gracias por animarme eres mi primer amigo – dice Blaine con una sonrisa

-De nada y gracias a ti también la pase muy bien contigo ¿te volveré a ver? – dice un kurt esperanzado

-No , mis padres tienen un trabajo donde siempre nos mudamos , y creo que nos iremos el fin de semana – dice Blaine con tristeza

-Pero eres mi amigo no puedes irte – dice kurt ya casi llorando

-Lo se, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver en un futuro, jamás te olvidare amigo

-Adiós Blaine, te quiero – dice kurt agachando la cabeza y con sus mejillas sonrosadas

-Yo también te quiero – dice Blaine mientras se aleja de la casa

Kurt ve que Blaine se aleja y lo llama – Blaine - el moreno voltea y en ese instante kurt le da un pequeño y inocente beso en los labios es pequeño apenas se rozan pero es especial, kurt le sonríe y entra a su casa , Blaine esta aun en shock , pero con una sonrisa

Llega a casa, entra con cuidado, y ve que la niñera está dormida en el sofá así que rápido sube las escaleras, entra a su cuarto y saca la foto de su bolsillo y la admira y la pone en el marco donde estaban su mama y su papa .

Pero lo que Blaine no sabía es que en un futuro, ese niño vendría a poner su vida de cabeza y ser su mundo


End file.
